


Cosplay

by Snekki_Boi



Series: Kink Dice [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekki_Boi/pseuds/Snekki_Boi
Summary: Aziraphale discovers the art of cosplay and decides to try bringing it to bed.





	Cosplay

Ah, yes. The internet. A place of wonder, entertainment, and the discovery of many things humans should - honestly - be ashamed of. Aziraphale happened to be peering from Crowley's shoulder as he was scrolling through pictures on his phone. There were people dressed in wolf ears, mermaid tails, wings, and more otherworldly costumes. Aziraphale was impressed by the intricacy of the designs. 

"A stunning outfit, although I don't believe the anatomy would work," Aziraphale said. 

Crowley flicked another image. It was a woman, eyes black with contacts and horns twisting over her temples. She looked menacingly at the camera. 

"Frightful," Aziraphale commented, shifting in Crowley's hold. "You enjoy these dress-ups?" 

"It's called cosplay, angel. Sort of like Halloween without the treats and rituals." 

"Oh. How interesting." Aziraphale's smile widened. "Perhaps we should try it. I quite like the gold in that one." He pointed to another picture of what looked like a goddess of sunlight. 

Crowley scoffed, hiding his amused grin. "You? Try cosplay? That would really be a sight." 

Aziraphale shrugged a shoulder and cuddled closer to Crowley, humming in contentment. And that was the end of the conversation. 

* * *

Crowley was looking over his plants with a threatening glare as he left the room. They stopped shaking once he was out of sight. The demon pulled out his phone to check the time and his eyebrows raised in alarm when he realized that it was late. He should've been at Aziraphale's five minutes ago. Crowley pocketed his phone quickly and ran into the Bentley, speeding off even faster than usual. 

"Sorry, angel," Crowley said, walking into the bookshop. "Got distracted with..." There wasn't anyone there to greet him. Crowley quirked a brow and scanned the room. A distant clatter made him tense. "Angel?" he called. 

"Back here!" came Aziraphale's reply. 

Crowley followed the voice to the back. "What on Earth are you do-" 

Aziraphale stood by the back door with a wide grin. Never mind the fact that he was only wearing an over-sized sweatshirt and bell collar. He had _cat ears_ and- was that a _tail _?! 

"A-angel! Wha- Whe- Ngk!" 

"Do you think I overdid it?" Aziraphale tilted his head inquisitively and his tail actually flickered into a curve like a question mark. "I can't quite hear as much as felines and the movements of these features are odd, but I think this is the basic concept of a cosplay." 

Crowley just kept staring. This angel - _his_ angel - made a miracle to give himself cat ears and a cat tail. And Crowley actually thought it looked _cute _! Oh, Go- Sa- Somebody! Was Aziraphale even wearing anything underneath his sweatshirt? 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called, slightly worried. "Did I... did I do it wrong?" 

The demon reached forward slowly, as if believing he was dreaming, and did what any sane person would do. He pet Aziraphale. 

"D-dear?" A red tinge appeared onto Aziraphale's face. 

Crowley brought his other hand to caress either of his ears, gently massaging them in fascination. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale breathed. 

He continued, trailing his hands down until his palms rested on the sides of Aziraphale's temples and his fingers scratched at the base of the ears. And Aziraphale fucking purred. A low rumbling sound that came out of his chest and throat. Aziraphale tilted his head back in pleasure, encouraging the touches. Crowley was just mesmerized by how he looked, pushing his cheek against Crowley's arm and purring louder and trying to rub up against him. Crowley drew back and Aziraphale whined. 

"Where the hell did you get this idea from?" Crowley asked, still eyeing Aziraphale. 

"Well, there was a rather attractive lady with cat ears and a fake tail, black fur. I thought you'd enjoy something like that. I didn't think these features would be so pale though." His ears twitched. "I could try again, if you'd like. I know how much you enjoy the color bla-" 

Crowley pushed Aziraphale, backing him into the wall and growling, "Don't you dare change a thing!" 

Aziraphale's breath hitched and he couldn't stop his eyes from glancing down at the obvious erection in Crowley's tight jeans. The angel let out a shaky breath. Then his demon pressed a needy kiss to his lips, prodding with his serpentine tongue. Not sandpaper, thankfully. Aziraphale leaned in eagerly as Crowley's hands wandered down his sides, slipping up into his sweatshirt. Crowley groaned when he felt nothing underneath. 

"I don't think being dirty is a virtue, angel," Crowley muttered, voice husky with lust. 

Aziraphale whimpered when Crowley slid his fingers just over his folds. 

"Oh," Crowley said, not too surprised by the change in Effort. He kissed Aziraphale's neck, searching for and tracing his artery. He muffled a chuckle. "Very funny, angel." 

"Wh-whatever do you... do you mean?" Aziraphale moaned when Crowley found just the right spot to nip. 

"Cute pussy." He reached his hands back and found Aziraphale's ass, squeezing appreciatively before grabbing the warm tail at the base with an iron grip. 

Aziraphale gasped. "Crowley! That's... that's rather rough." 

"You like it when I'm rough with you. Don't you, angel?" Crowley curled his fingers and let his nails rake lightly at the curve of the tail connecting to Aziraphale's lower back. 

The sound Aziraphale made got Crowley's prick to twitch and start leaking. He had moaned, mewled, and purred, hips jerking forward to grind into Crowley. 

"Fuck, angel." Crowley kissed him again. He would never tire of that feeling, breaths hot when they pulled back to gasp and even hotter when their lips met again. 

"Crowley." Aziraphale shuddered when he was pressed tighter back against the wall. "Crowley, I-I don't think I can... oh, my dear, please. I've missed you, missed the feeling of you." 

He lifted the sweatshirt and pulled his jeans down. 

"Crowley, shop. People." Aziraphale's tail curled around Crowley's arm, twitching eagerly. 

His demon let his free hand scratch at his ear and the angel melted into him, purring and moaning. "Honestly, angel, I only care about one thing right now. And that's you." Crowley forced himself to take a step back, tightening his fingers around his own hips to stop himself from doing anything. "Have a taste, little kitty." 

Aziraphale knelt quickly and slid his tongue out, licking a slow wet line up Crowley's cock. It twitched happily as its owner groaned. Aziraphale did it again before sucking meagerly at the tip. Crowley resisted his hips' demands to buck forward. Aziraphale looked up through half-lidded eyes and - all at once - took Crowley's entire length till it hit the back of his throat. Crowley moaned his name, cursing and making a fist into his hair. 

"F-fuck! Ahh, Aziraphale." 

The angel's ears flickered as he began purring again, bobbing his head slowly back to the tip then into the base. Crowley's hips stuttered. He hissed, scratching lightly into Aziraphale's scalp. He purred louder, letting his tongue rub teasingly over the slit before he lowered himself again. Crowley let out a shaky breath. 

"A-angel, angel!" He pulled himself out, quivering and reluctant. "In. Up, up." His breathing was as erratic as his heartbeats. 

Aziraphale stood obediently and Crowley pushed him into the wall again, reaching back to scratch the curve of his tail and back. Aziraphale's back arched as he made a sound that might've sounded like a meow if you listened closely but passed as a moan. Crowley rubbed against his folds, licking his lips hungrily. Aziraphale was thoroughly wet, so Crowley slid a digit in. Aziraphale gasped. 

"C-Crowley!" 

He wriggled his finger and added a second digit, stretching the angel. Aziraphale bucked into his fingers, shuddering. Crowley added a third finger and that proved almost too much for Aziraphale. He drew his fingers back and circled his clit, never quite touching. Aziraphale pushed himself against Crowley, rubbing his face into his chest and neck. 

"Ohhh, please, darling!" 

Crowley nudged Aziraphale's legs apart with his knee and aligned himself. He forced himself to enter Aziraphale slowly, stopping at the tip. They moaned. Aziraphale clutched tightly onto Crowley's shirt while Crowley held a palm flat against the wall for support. After two unsteady breaths, Crowley slammed into Aziraphale, shuddering at the warmth. Aziraphale cried out, walls clenching around his cock. 

"Oh lord! Crowley! Oh, that's good. Yes!" 

Crowley gritted his teeth and, glasses tipping off his nose, rolled his hips. He kept his weight against Aziraphale both to support him and himself. The angel moaned again. Crowley ran a fingertip over his clit, slipping his tongue into Aziraphale's mouth when he moaned again, swallowing the sound. Crowley gave a quickened thrust, hitting just the right spot to make Aziraphale's body shiver in pleasure. 

"Oh! Crowley! Do that... do that again. Please." 

He was only too happy to oblige. He rolled his hips teasingly slow and then gave another hard thrust, gasping and moaning when Aziraphale's pussy quivered deliciously around his cock. Then the angel's grip on him tightened and his thighs twitched as he came. 

"C-Crowley! Oh!" 

The demon was right behind him, biting and sucking on Aziraphale's neck to muffle his own loud moan as he came into his angel. He nearly collapsed but caught himself against the wall. Aziraphale held him up, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck lovingly. 

"My dear, you were marvelous. As always!" Aziraphale picked him up easily and set them both down at the couch, flicking his wrist to flip the close sign at the shop door. He cleaned them up with a quick miracle. 

"Not bad yourself," Crowley mumbled, tugging his pants back up. 

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and closed his eyes as his ears and tail disappeared. His human ears returned. 

"Might have to do that again. Try new things with it." Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed him. 

"Whenever you like, my dear," Aziraphale said happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

"I enjoy you." Crowley closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his angel. "Immensely." 

"As do I." 


End file.
